1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of at least one movable part of a vehicle seat, in particular the position of its seat back relative to its seat cushion.
2. The Prior Art
Known devices for adjusting the position of the seat back relative to the seat cushion, if using gears with planetary motion (see for example US5704870 or US42111451 or EP0332340), generally comprise a large number of components of difficult and complicated construction and assembly, which largely influence the final device production costs.
It also often happens that, with use, radial slack arises between the components of known devices, causing a decline in the quality and accuracy of the seat adjustment, and in the long term leading to a deterioration in the device itself.